


50 Drabbles of Metallica

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, vaguely canon events occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: 50 different Metallica drabbles, that's about all there is to it.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly doing this as a project for myself, to see if I can complete such a challenge. I'm trying to make every single drabble have at least 100 words, though of course they pretty much all exceed that thus far.   
> These are also being posted on RockFic (under calliope13, that's me!) and on my tumblr (backtothefront).   
> Hope you enjoy these!

[1. first kiss. takes place in the mid-80s.]

Lars' first kiss with James was just as rough and dirty as he'd imagined it would be. It was immediately before they were supposed to be on stage, Kirk and Cliff had already made themselves scarce, and in a rare strike of bravery not caused by alcohol, James had him pinned against the wall.

James' lips were against Lars' own in a forceful way that Lars hadn't anticipated but greatly appreciated, and he kissed back just as fierce to show that to him. Their hands were frantic and searching, knowing that they wouldn't have long before they had to go.

Before they had to go and perform their show. Lars knew that after the show, he and James would have to have a talk, and he prayed that James wouldn't try to get shitfaced before he could get to him.

.end.


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this was my favorite to write of the first four of these I did. I crave that good ol Dave/James angst.

[2. final.]

"Look, Dave, I'm sorry it has to be like this." James slowly lets out, jamming his hands into the front pockets of his jacket.

He's with Dave, walking towards his truck, to take him to the bus station where he'd go back to California. He can't believe it'd ended up like this, but James knew that Lars and Cliff were right.

With Dave the only way for Metallica would be down, and they couldn't have that.

"You're not fucking sorry and you know it, Hetfield." Dave says scathingly, not bothering to look at James as the truck's engine starts.

It's been a long time since Dave had called him anything but James and Jamie outside of the public, and it hurts.

Not nearly as much as the kiss Dave manages to press into his neck the moment before he sets the gear into drive, and not nearly as much as the hickey he leaves. It stays angry and bruised for three days after, though he doesn't know it at the time.

This final ride with his ex-boyfriend would be the hardest.

.end.


	3. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to dig more into the 90s Met lore, because it seems like it's a teeming place for fic ideas.

[3. numb. takes place mid/late-90s.]

James hadn't been the same man since Cliff had died, and Lars knew this. Hell, everyone who had a damn clue knew that. All James seemed to be was a shell of himself, and it was so strange for Lars to watch most days.

Lars knew that James was still vulnerable, but he almost never showed it unless he was alone or absolutely shitfaced drunk. Or on the nights where he'd sleep with Lars, and even though the lovemaking was more tender than it used to be, it still reminded Lars of a different, happier time.

On those nights, the pillow talk was James telling Lars how much he loved him and how he wished he could be a better boyfriend. Lars would be against James' torso, wishing that he knew what to do to make James feel better and not seek escape from everything in his life.

He wished he knew how to keep James from feeling numb.

.end.


	4. Broken Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely the strangest one I wrote of the first four. I was really tired lol.

[4. broken wings. takes place mid-80s.]

"Dude, what the fuck's with the bird?" Kirk asks when he sees the robin in James' hands.

"Found him outside, I think it's wing is broken. Thought I could take care of it until the wing heals." James responds, and yeah, Kirk can see where the bird's wing appears broken.

"Good fucking luck, dude." Is all he can say, he's not sure how the hell James is going to take care of the bird while he still has band duties. But he is James Hetfield. He'd probably find a way.

Of course the next few days confirm Kirk's thoughts, because James brings the damn bird everywhere, even to the actual shows. Everyone's about fed up with the damn bird making noise and shitting everywhere by the time it's wing heals.

But no one is sadder than James when they let it go. Kirk supposes he'll have to invest in a stuffed bird for James in the near future. 

.end.


End file.
